


A letter as the way to your woman's heart

by bisexualice



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, excellence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualice/pseuds/bisexualice
Summary: FP Jones realizing Alice Smith is the love of his life and finally making the first step in being with her until the end of his life.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A letter as the way to your woman's heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the whole falice fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+whole+falice+fandom).



Alice Smith doesn’t know how she got herself in the mess called the Riverdale High musical this time but here she is, nervous, preparing breakfast.   
You could tell there’s a change just by looking at the plates. There were only two and yet her family expected a plate for every single one of them. What happened? They know what they did, not telling her Jughead was alive.  
You would think she was angry but she wasn’t. She was disappointed. How could she be the last to know? How could they not tell her something so important? Her own kids. Her own soulmate. Of course, FP explained everything and they made up but she wasn’t going to let her family off the hook that easily. They did think of her as a blabber after all, they’ll regret it.

“Morning mom.” – Betty walked in first, followed by Jughead and Jellybean.  
“Good morning Alice.” – Jughead and Jellybean greeted her too.  
“Good morning Jellybean, did you sleep well?” – Alice knew what she was doing. The thirteen year old girl was the only one who didn’t listen to her older brother and told Alice the truth, and she was going to take advantage of that.  
Jellybean chuckled as she noticed Betty’s eyebrows raising, “I have, thanks for asking.”  
They all turned around as they heard the door open. It was Charles, he hoped to see his family and eat something before he heads off to sleep after taking an all-nighter at the office.   
“Hey, how’s everyone?”- he greeted them and his three siblings answered back.   
While he was waiting for an answer from his mother, who was clearly unbothered by his arrival, FP came down happy to see his family together again.   
“Good morning dad.” – JB happily jumped to hug him.  
“Good morning indeed.” – he said as he was slowly approaching Alice, trying to kiss her. But she just coldly turned her cheek and continued serving the two plates mentioned previously. He twisted his eyebrows at the crowd, hoping his kids would give him answers but they just shrugged their shoulders.   
“So, Alice, what’s for breakfast?” – Jughead excitedly asked his stepmom.  
“I don’t think dead people need food, do they Jellybean?” – she winked at her future stepdaughter, as both JB and Charles bursted into laughter. FP chuckled too, he knew she’s gonna get revenge and he knew it’s gonna be funny.  
“Oh, so we’re doing this now?” – Jughead replied.  
“Honey, the kids are gonna be late to school.” – FP tried to smooth things up, still chuckling.  
“Cook it yourself. You only need four plates though.” – she said as she served the table for her and JB, “Come Jellybean, breakfast is ready.”  
“Um, you know what? I’m not even hungry. I’ll just go and get some sleep.” – Charles tried to get out of the situation before his mother yells at him too.  
“It’s okay Charles, I’ll get something for us later. Come on Alice, we talked about this.” – FP sighed.  
“We have and it’s fine. I’m not mad.”  
“The lack of food tells otherwise.” – Jughead whispers and Betty shushs him as Alice gives him the ‘one more word and you’ll be dead for real’ look.  
“Fine, you two go and buy something on the way to school, me and Charles will order something from Pop’s later.”   
“Okay, bye. See you later mom.” – Betty worriedly looked back as she was leaving. Alice just nodded.   
FP knew he should’ve told her. It wasn’t right, but it was needed for their mission. They did promise each other, no more secrets and no more lies. And it’s not like he was looking for excuses because it was his choice not to tell her, he could’ve just not listen to Jughead. So, I guess deep down he shares the opinion of others. She does talk a lot, and maybe she would blab out to someone, but that’s why he loves her. He loves every part of her crazy personality and he was gonna make it up to her.  
He sat next to her and was just watching her eat, quietly. He was thinking about how he loves every single flaw of hers, and then it hit him, he should do something about it. Jellybean on the other hand was surprised by the way he looks at the woman who’s treated her better than her own mother in the last year so she just stopped eating, put her head on her arms and started examining his look, wondering if that’s what they call love.   
Alice turned at FP which didn’t stop his thoughts, “What?!”  
“Forsythe! Why are you looking at me like that? I told you last night, I do love my kids and I understand why you did it but don’t expect me to not do anything abou-“ – she didn’t even get to finish her thought when FP went in for a kiss. He didn’t care Jellybean was there, he realized something and it couldn’t wait until she finished her very long rant.  
“Ohh” – she looked surprised, “What was that for?”   
“Nothing, I just- I realized I love you so much.”  
“Okay but that’s not gonna get you out of- Wait. What did you just say?”  
“I said I love you. I love everything about you. And I’m gonna prove it to you.” – he said looking so excited and stormed out the door, “See you tonight.”  
“Hold on I-“ – she sighed, “I love you too”.  
It’s the first time he said those three words to her since they were teenagers. And it hit her, as much as she loved teasing him, she never said those words to any man but him in her whole life and she never will. How can he do that right now, when she’s supposed to be mad at him?  
“God I can’t even be mad at him properly.” – she sighed again and continued her meal.  
“I find it fascinating.” – Jellybean said.  
“Find what fascinating?” – Alice asked just noticing JB’s still sitting there.  
“He never smiled like that when he was with mom.”  
Alice didn’t know what to say.  
“It’s okay. He really didn’t. You know, I hated you when we first moved in.”  
“I kind of noticed.” – Alice answered, not knowing how to act. She knew this conversation would come but didn’t know it would be so early. “But I guess it isn’t so early after all.” – she whispered to herself.  
“But don’t worry, I don’t now. You’ve been the best mother I’ve ever had. And my dad just seems so happy with you. I can see how you look at each other. I’m not blind. I guess that’s love, right?” – she smiled, “I just wanted to say that I accept you two and I can’t wait until you officially become my stepmother.” – she felt so relieved she finally said it. Because she didn’t want to say it, she felt like she was betraying her mother. But Gladys betrayed her too so it’s okay, right?  
“Oh my God, that is not what I expected.” – Alice sighed. “I’m so glad you feel that way.” – she hugged the little girl.  
“And I think it’s a little early to talk about the wedding.” – she laughed.  
“Why? You’ve been together for ages. I think it’s time.” – JB assured her it’s okay with her.  
“Well I don’t know. We may have to figure some things out first.” – Alice answered.   
“What things? Betty and Jughead wouldn’t mind. It’s not like they’re together anymore. So much for true love.” – Jellybean chuckled.  
“You’re right. Betty’s with Archie and Jughead is single so I guess they’d be okay with it, right? But there’s bunch of other stuff you know?” – Alice tried assuring the little girl even though she knew there was nothing else stopping them. She was just scared. I mean the last time she got married to someone he turned out to be a serial killer. She was engaged to a cult leader too. But this seems different. “It’s FP Jones for fucks sake. He’s not Hal or Edgar. You love him. It’s okay.” – she thought to herself.  
“I don’t know which stuff you’re talking about but I’m telling you now, you should marry my father.” – Jellybean put her backpack on her shoulder and slowly walked towards the door. “I’m gonna be late for school. See you tonight Alice.”  
“Good luck in school.” – Alice said with her thoughts elsewhere. Should they really marry? Is it time?  
She needed to do something to take her mind off of it so she started cleaning the whole house before she went to Riverdale High for her last rehearsal of the musical.

*****

The time is finally here. Alice was putting her make up on for the show. She had one hour before the musical starts and it was more than enough. She hadn’t seen FP since this morning when he stormed off. She didn’t know where he went, “He’s unemployed, where could he go?” – one of her thoughts slipped and she didn’t realize she’s said it out loud.   
“You’re talking about FP?” – Hermione Lodge appeared. She wasn’t in the musical but she was supporting Veronica in backstage.   
“Hermione! Thank God you’re here, I need to rant.” – Alice stopped what she was doing and just started talking but Hermione interrupted her not having time for another one of her long daily rants as she has to help her daughter prepare.  
“Can you cut the story short? I have to help Ronnie and you have to finish your makeup too.”  
“Why are everyone in such a rush today? Okay so FP just disappeared this morning and Jellybean mentioned weddi-“ – she stopped as she saw her man entering backstage looking for her. “Never mind here he is.”  
“Whatever she said, play it cool. She’s just a kid.” – Hermione tried to calm her friend down even though she had no idea what is Alice stressing about.   
“Hey baby.” – FP approached Alice carrying a flower bouquet and gave her a hello kiss. “Hermione. What’s up?”  
“Hey.” – Hermione figured she should move. “I’m going to go help Ronnie. Call if you need me.”  
“Thank you.” – Hermione always knew how to calm her down. And Alice was truly thankful because it’s not an easy task to put up with her. “While we’re at it…” – she thought to herself. “Forsythe. Not answering my calls. MIA since this morning. I was worried.”  
“I’m so sorry I realized I had to take care of something before I do this.” – he said and handed her the flowers.  
“Thank you, they’re beautiful. Do what?” – she put the flowers on her table.  
“Anyways, I brought you something.” – he avoided the question because he knew that if he said anything else she’d figure his plan out.   
Flowers weren’t the only thing he was carrying when he walked in. There was a small pink letter with Alice’s name written on it.  
“What is that?” – she twitched her eyebrows and took the letter.   
“It’s something I wrote exactly two years ago. Something I should’ve gave you then but I got cold feet when I say you and Hal.”   
“Wait. You came to the musical two years ago?” – she seemed surprised. After how he acted at Pop’s that day she never thought he’d actually show up, even though her eyes looked for him when she went on stage.  
“I have. And I was carrying this. I wrote it you know.”  
“You wrote a letter? For me?” – she seemed surprised as to FP never wrote something like that in is life.  
She took the letter and started opening it. “No. Don’t open it now. Wait until I’m gone.” – FP slowly put his hands on hers. “Just know, that every word I wrote in there still stands. Including the thing that I said this morning.”   
“I know.” – she pulled him closer and placed her hand on the back of his head, stroking his hair and kissed him softly. He put his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. “Now go. I wanna read this and I’m gonna be late. See you after.” – she whispered into his ear, pushing him back and taking his hand. “Good luck. You’ll be great. I’ll be waiting after.” – he gave her a peck and started walking away, slowly letting go of her hand.   
“FP!” – she yelled back and he turned around, “Yes baby?”  
“I love you too.” – as he heard the words he started tearing up, smiling, knowing it was the right time to do this.  
As he left she stayed lost in her thoughts, staring at the door, still holding the letter in her hands as her friends interrupted her. “Alice!” – Mary yelled.   
“Open it! – Hermione demanded “ I can’t wait to hear what the great FP ‘Never written anything in my life’ Jones wrote for you.”   
“Okay, easy. I’m opening it.” - she slowly opened and started reading:

“Dear Ali,  
You know I’m not much of a writer but I realized something today and since Jughead says the way to a girls heart is writing, I’ve decided to give you this. You see, 25 years ago, when we broke up, following our different paths, you chasing for a good and stable life and me trying to satisfy my old man, I realized what I’ve lost. And I desperately wanted to get it back. To get you back. But I saw how happy you seemed with Hal, or so I thought, and I backed off. Because all I wanted, all I want now, is to see you happy. Your happiness means the world to me.   
Anyways, last night, when we got together for the first time in 25 years, I’ve realized it’s the first time I’ve seen you laugh since Betty was born. So, the point of my story is telling you that I want to be with you. I have the ride ready, we’ll leave a letter for Jughead and Betty and we can run away for a few days. It can be just one night too, however you want, as long as I’m with you.   
If you feel the same, I’ll be waiting the whole night. And if you see yourself happier without me, it’s fine too.   
Forever yours,  
FP Jones<3”

Alice’s eyes started watering as her friends just made eye contact feeling shocked as to how much that man loves her. The tears were just falling down her cheeks when Mary tried to cheer her up, “I hope those are tears of joy.”  
“Okay but are you sure he wrote this?” – Hermione went in on the cheering up too.  
“They are and he did. He may not seem like that but when he really, REALLY works for it, he can write better than Jughead. I just can’t believe he did it for me.” – she chuckled and whipped away her tears.  
“Well you better believe it because you’re going away together after the show.” – Mary replied.  
“Will you go? Of course you will. Right?” – Hermione asked anxiously.  
“I guess so. Okay come on I’m gonna be late.” – she interrupted the talk and started getting ready. “The musical is about to start.”

*****

The show was over and the clapping of the crowd didn’t stop even after the curtains went blind. Alice started changing as she saw the letter just sitting there.   
“Hurry up! Don’t keep the man waiting.” – Hermione yelled from across the room, not wanting her friend to miss the chance of being happy again.  
“You think so?” – Alice shouted back.  
“Of course. This is your time. GO!”   
And that’s what she needed, just a tiny little push so she could finally embrace her happiness and go be with the man she always loved.  
She changed her clothes quickly, took the letter and ran out the door.  
As she was running through the Riverdale High she was so anxious she felt like the air in the school was suffocating her. When she finally got out she just stood there, breathless, looking for FP.  
“You’re that impatient huh?” – he turned up from behind and put his arms around her waist, softly kissing her neck. She placed her hand on the back of his head and kissed him, slowly turning around. “Well wouldn’t you be excited after reading that letter?” – she pulled him closer.  
“I would. I’m not blaming you, it was pretty epic.” – he gave her another kiss, turned around and took her hand, “Come on, our ride is waiting.”   
“Good Lord, you were serious about that?”  
“Of course I was.”  
“Okay, so what am I driving?” – Alice teased, convinced she drives better than him.  
“Excuse me? I’m the one who’s RIDING it.” – he said as he was walking towards his old motorcycle, still holding her hand.  
“Oh no. I’m not riding on that old death trap.” – she shouted, deep down knowing she’s excited to do it ‘cause it’s been a long time since she did it.  
“Come on.” – he put her hand around her shoulder until they got to the motorcycle.   
“NO FUCKING WAY!” - Alice screamed in disbelief as she saw her old helmet, the one she was wearing back when they were teenagers. “You’ve held on to that old thing for all this time?” – she sighed and put the helmet on. “How do I look?” - she was turning around so he could see her from every angle.   
“Just like the first time you’ve put it on.” – he gazed lovingly.  
“You have no idea how much I hated you for painting this damn serpent wrapped around a rose on it. But you also have no idea how much it grew on me with time.”  
“My 16 year old self really thought you’d love it.” – FP laughed remembering the old days. “Okay jump in. I’m take you somewhere.” – he sat on the motorcycle and winked at her.  
“You know, I really can’t believe this is the man that wrote that letter.” – Alice chuckled and sat behind him.  
“Oh shut up and put your arms around me.” – he waited while she did the exact thing he said.   
Oh how she missed that feeling, the wind in her hair, her body basically cuddled up with his. She didn’t want to waist any moment so she softly put her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and enjoyed the ride.   
Now, everybody who knew Alice would think she’d act like she’s sitting on a bunch of needles. They’d think she could never enjoy something like that, and she wouldn’t if she was with somebody else. The only people she trusts to ride her on a death trap like this one is FP and herself. Damn, when she really thinks about it, she wouldn’t just trust him with her life, she’d trust him with her children’s too.  
When almost fell asleep when she felt the wind in her hair gone.   
“Babe, we’re here.” – FP whispered as he parked the motorcycle.  
“And where exactly is here?” – Alice asked as she took her helmet off, opening her eyes and not seeing a single thing in the dark. He slowly got off the bike and started lighting the candles that he set up around the blanket he placed earlier. “Dear God, that’s our spot.” – she watched as he sets everything up in disbelief.   
It really was their spot, the sightseeing place on the side of the highway that they always came to when they were skipping school or just wanting to get away from reality. It was where they first met, not knowing it was both his and hers hiding spot, it was where he first kissed her, and where she left him with the secret growing inside her. You could see the whole town from that spot, that’s why they loved it so much.   
“I totally forgot about this silly place.” – she wasn’t lying, there was so much stuff going on for the past years that she forgot it even existed. Though after they broke up, during her whole marriage, when it was hard and when she just wanted to run away and never come back she was remembering this place and the memories to calm herself down.  
“I don’t blame you, I did too for a while. Then I remembered it’s the perfect spot for this.” – he took her hand and led her to the blanket as they sat to next to the basket placed on it.   
“You still didn’t tell me what we’re doing here.” – she smiled looking at the view.  
“I wanted to be romantic. Isn’t that enough?” – he opened the basket revealing a bag with two Pop’s burgers and fries.   
“Oh honey, you’re joking.” – she took the burger and started eating like it was the last thing she’ll ever eat. “I haven’t eaten anything since this morning. You’re a life saver.” – she mumbled with her mouth full. FP just nodded smiling. He was thinking about how he never saw her be more herself than when she’s with him. Alice let him in completely. She let him see every part of her, good or bad, happy or sad. And she wasn’t sorry. He was the only person she trusted with that.   
After they finished their burgers he took another blanket out and moved the basket at the side. He got closer to her, put his arm around her and covered them with the blanket.  
“This is so nice. I didn’t know you had it in you.” – she laughed while she enjoyed the view.  
“I can’t believe you would say something like that.” – he laughed enjoying her company.  
“The only thing that would make this better is-“   
“A bear for you and a can of coke for me. Way ahead of you.” – he answered before she even had the chance to finish. He reached for the basket and took the drinks out.   
“That’s it! This is officially the best date we’ve ever had.” – she smiled opening the bear.  
“Now that we’re all set. I wanna say something.” – he turned to look in her ocean blue eyes to give him strength for this moment.  
“Forsythe, if you ruin the moment I swear-“   
“I won’t I promise. It’s the most romantic thing I did in my life. I wanna make it more romantic.” – he kissed her softly.  
“Okay. Go.” – she placed her head on his shoulder.  
“I was never good at speeches but when it comes to you, I always somehow manage to find the right words to describe you and this relationship. This morning, I told you the three words that I’ve never told any woman but you before and I meant it from the deepest depths of my heart. Besides our kids, you’re the only thing that keeps me alive.” – she slowly picked up her head and just watched and listen carefully, “When you’re not there it’s like I completely stumble and I’m not the same anymore. You make me the happiest I’ve ever been. And I love you, Ali. I love every part of you. The way you lift your pinkie when you drink coffee or tea, the way you laugh, the way you yell at us and tease us when you get angry, the way you take care of the kids, Jellybean especially, your little snores when you fall asleep, your habit of compulsively cleaning the whole house when you’re stressed. I love all of it, and as you can see I’m not standing on one knee.” – he sat straight, taking a little heart-shaped box out of his pocket when she gasped, her hands ending up on his. “And I’m not going to ask a question. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you Alice.” – he opened the box, revealing a ring with a green diamond and a little snaked wrapped around it.  
“You’re insane. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. I love you so much Forsythe.” – she put her hand on the back of his head and kissed him again and again when he wrapped his arms around her. They were laughing into the kisses before they just fell on the blanket laughing even more.   
FP got up to put the ring on her finger, “You ready?”  
“Of course I am. I’ve waited my whole life to put wear your ring.” – she chuckled as he finally put the ring on her finger and kissed her again.  
“I don’t ever want to lose you again, Jonesy.”  
“You won’t ever have to, Ali.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little treat while we're waiting for tomorrow's episode. This is how I imagine it happening. A little romance and THE LETTER. Enjoy and tell me what you think.


End file.
